The Dinner Party
by Madelena Rossi
Summary: Caroline attempts to throw a sophisticated dinner party. The results are not what she expected when an uninvited guest arrives.


2:00 - Caroline has gotten it into her head to have a fancy dinner party, here in the House. I've tried to remind her of her past cooking failures, the memory of blackened tuna still sets the stove into convulsions, but she is undeterred. She has invited Elena, Stefan, Damon, Tyler, Jeremy, and Matt to this shindig. Damon has already snorted his derision about needing an invitation to an event in his own house.

As to the menu, a simple roast doesn't seem like it will cause too much damage and I help her plan her shopping list. When she looks to see if the Salvatores' have a big enough frying pan to make the roast in, I start to wonder if you can give a stove Prozac.

4:00 – She's in the kitchen and we've already had our first disagreement on the appropriate way to prepare a roast. I say 300° for 3 hours, which is confirmed by the stove. She says it must be well-done, so would prefer 400° for 4 hours. She also wants to put the potatoes in with the roast at the same time, instead of waiting so they're not so mushy.

The stove has begun to whimper.

5:00 – It's going to be another two hours before the roast is done. Caroline purchased a huge one thinking there was going to be a full house for her meal. Elena has just called to say she is off with Stefan and Damon having feelings, or something. Whatever it is, she is sure it will create a big drama llama and she can't deal. As she soaks in the tub to ease her nerves she thinks, well, at least Tyler, Matt, Jeremy, and Bonnie are still coming.

6:00 – Oh, no! Half of the Mystic Grill staff has been hit with the flu! Matt was called in to work and Bonnie offered to lend a hand. That just leaves Tyler and Jeremy for her grand dinner party. On top of that she set the oven for 200° instead of 300°. Oh well, she shrugs and ups the temperature to 500° and returns upstairs to finish getting ready. At this point I wonder if I know where all of our fire extinguishers are.

7:00 – The dinner party should be stating any moment and Caroline is frantic. The last guests can't be found, the stove is coughing, and I see drinking and crying in Caroline's future. She is trying to get Tyler on the phone to confirm he is on the way with Jeremy, but there is no answer. She is starting to lose it, but she vows the new dress she bought is not going to waste. Normally she drapes herself in pastels and frilly frocks, but this simple, sophisticated black dress called to her. It has only a thin string tying the halter top around her neck while clinging to her curves.

As things go from bad to worse, Tyler calls to say their car broke down and they need to wait for the tow truck. He could race back, but he doesn't want to leave Jeremy alone, seeing as how the Gilberts are trouble magnets. Caroline comes down to the kitchen to witness smoke pouring out of the oven. With inhuman speed, she races over to remove the roast and open a window. The thing that was once a roast now looks like a burnt log sitting in the sink. With the window open, the kitchen is beginning to air out. Caroline looks angry enough to stake the first thing that moves. She hears a floorboard creak behind her and huffs, "Too late. The night is ruined and don't even think of just apologizing, now."

"I don't know what happened, but I'm sorry it upset you Sweetheart."

Caroline spins around, "You!" she shouts with accusation in her tone. "What are you doing here?" Klaus casually strolls into the kitchen, never taking his eyes off the furious blonde in front of him. "I saw your car out front and smoke pouring from the window. I was worried about your safety. You know that I fancy you and having you crispy would not suit my purposes. "

"Well, as you can see, I am just fine and you can show yourself out the way you came."

"I don't think you're fine," he stated.

"Why are you really here? Why are you _always_ here? Everywhere I turn, everywhere I go I see that face of yours that is so—"

"Kissable?"

She rolls her eyes at his smug cheekiness and responds, "No, you accented ass. Hittable!"

He has her backed against the refrigerator, her hands clenched into fists at her side. "Now I know you don't mean that, love. The way you lick your lips when you see me tells another sto—" *crack* She slaps him! She slaps him right in the face. He is taken aback at first, seemingly escalating to anger, until he gets a good look in her eyes. A slow smile begins to quirk one side of his mouth as she reaches up to slap him again, but he catches her hand this time. They stare at each other in a war of wills wondering who is going to break first.

As the tension escalates, they maintain eye contact until Caroline launches herself at Klaus's mouth. She begins furiously kissing him, getting out all of her pent up anger and frustration. It takes a moment for him to react to her aggression, but when he does he is on her just as forcefully. She is shoved against the refrigerator and they are all mouths, teeth, and tongues, devouring each other. He makes quick work of the pins in her carefully prepared hair, tangling his fingers in it to get control of the wild woman in front of him.

He grabs at her dress, easily breaking the delicate string that was barely holding it up. The top falls, giving him a good look at a pair of the most magnificent breasts he's seen in several lifetimes. He doesn't pause long before latching on to one pert nipple and sucking hard. This is more than the schoolboy passions she's experienced so far. She grabs his head to make sure he doesn't stop the wonderful pain he is giving her along with the growing pleasure. He moves to her other breast to give equal attention to its twin. She reaches down to open his pants to grasp his thick hard on and slowly stroke him in time to the suction of his mouth on her breast.

The feel of her hand on him ratchets up his passion and he lifts her, laying her out on the kitchen island. Her dress is bunched around her waist, leaving her breasts and panties exposed. He moves down her prone body and places a kiss on the center of her black panties. "These are lovely, Sweetheart, but I'm afraid they have to go", he said as he rips them off.

"Hey! I really liked those", she complained.

"I'd offer to buy you one hundred more, but I will only be ripping those off as well." Before she can argue further, he lowers his mouth to her sweet center and licks at the juices that are flowing. They both moan at the sensations surrounding them. He continues working his tongue through her folds while occasionally lightly touching her clitoris before moving away. He uses two fingers along with his tongue to push Caroline higher. He is still only lightly brushing her clit when she writhes in frustration. When he knows she is about to break, he firmly attaches his mouth to her clit and sucks. She comes off of the island and into his mouth as he continues to lick her. As she comes down, he stands up and enters her in one, hard thrust, impaling her on his large member.

Before they can move, there is a sound in the hall outside of the kitchen. Klaus uses his vamp speed to move them into the pantry. He is still hard inside her as they hear Jeremy enter the Salvatore kitchen. Caroline thinks they will wait it out, but Klaus has other ideas. He begins to slowly move. She shakes her head, eyes wide, until he hits the bundle of nerves at the front of her walls and then those same eyes roll back in her head. Jeremy is picking at the burnt roast, taking his time, unaware that in the side room two vampires are continuing their lovemaking.

Klaus is now moving faster and harder, holding Caroline off of the ground and trying not to bump the walls to alert Jeremy. Caroline knows she is so close to completion and can't hold back much longer. The anger from earlier, her frustration with Klaus, and the mind-blowing oral sex have put her body on overdrive. She knows she might scream out and Jeremy would catch them. As she climaxes she does the only thing she can think of to stifle herself. When she bites down on Klaus's neck, it pushes him right over the edge with her. He continues to pump into her as his blood pulses into her mouth. He buries his face in her honeyed hair as he finishes moving inside her.

As they come back to earth, they realize Jeremy has left the kitchen. As Klaus pulls himself together, Caroline reties her dress and assesses the damage of the evening. Klaus looks at her to say something and she stops him, "Don't. Just don't. I can't tell you what this means or what we do next. I need to regroup and your dimples don't help me think clearly. Can I just call you tomorrow?"

"Anything for you, Caroline", he tells her, giving her one final kiss as he leaves by the back door.

Caroline goes out to clean up the kitchen. Jeremy reenters and says, "Care! I thought you had gone. How was your night?"

"Fine. Nothing exciting. Just going to clean up here and go home."

"Nothing exciting, huh? Well, you might want to take these with you," he said as he tossed her the torn panties.


End file.
